


Butterfly Effect

by CanineR7A7



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fuck Jefferson, Max Gets Many Hugs, Max Needs A Hug, Max Needs Many Hugs, Other, Post-Game(s), Scars, Time Travel Sucks, except Jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Max managed to save both Arcadia Bay and Chloe…and Rachel, yeah she’s not entirely sure how either. The after effects of losing her powers aren’t exactly what she expected.Some things to understand before reading any further:-	Max is extremely scarred-	Everyone has vague memories of what happened to them in alternate timelines-	Some (read – most) of the characters are OOC-	Nathan wasn’t working with Jefferson (he was still a dick)-	Everyone either knows about Max’s powers or that she’s the reason they’re alive





	1. Chloe

Chloe hadn’t smoked for five days, a statement which would have probably been met with record scratching and wide-eyed stares of bewilderment if this was some crappy b-rate comedy sketch.

Though the people who knew her couldn’t resist raising sceptic brows when she’d turned a few joints down.

She’d had a lot on her mind recently, other commitments that even she didn’t want to touch while high.

She didn’t know how it had happened, only that one minute she was attempting to sleep in her room, the next she was quaking on her floor as events that hadn’t happened assaulted her mind; she’d like to think she’d remember getting shot, or being hit by a train.

One thing was clear though, and that was that everything she had right now was because of Max, who, Chloe knew for a fact, hadn’t contacted her in five years; but according to the vivid memories she did not have five days ago, had saved her life more times than she could count…fairly recently too.

She hadn’t known what to think when she’d driven to Blackwell that afternoon, barely focusing on how Rachel’s world seemed to have been pulled out from under her.

The one thing she did remember from that day?

Max, or more specifically, the mangled patch of scarring on her abdomen; where Chloe’s new memories politely (read – violently) told her _she_ was the one who had been shot, not Max, yet her skin was disturbingly unmarked.

She’d placed a hand against the scar, half expecting to feel the bullet tear through her.

Nothing happened.


	2. Rachel

Rachel hadn’t slept for five days, not that that was unusual for her, but it was worth mentioning.

No one had really noticed, she was more thankful for that than she liked to admit.

Her thoughts had been keeping her awake, and she’d used up the last of the weed she kept hidden in her room.

She couldn’t really tell you how it happened, but one minute she was sitting in class, the next she was waking up in the nurse’s office from what she was pretty sure was a nightmare, _daymare?_ ; she honestly didn’t know dying would be something you could remember, at least while you’re still alive.

One thing she did know was that she was alive because of Max, who she hadn’t really interacted with beyond a few words in greeting; she made a point to change that.

She didn’t really have a plan in mind when she went looking for Max.

She didn’t remember much from their conversation, but she did remember the scars.

She couldn’t be certain how many of the scars should’ve belonged to her, but she knew she could claim ownership of some (if not all) of the pale spots on her neck, she’d taken drugs long enough to know what they were.

She didn’t try to touch the scars.

Touching them would make them real.


End file.
